


O estudante

by luizanovaes



Category: Outlander
Genre: Angst, F/M, ficou bobo, mas ok, sofrencia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizanovaes/pseuds/luizanovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando você pensa que sua vida nada pode mudar e tudo ficou na memória, um jovem traz suas lembranças mais queridas . ( ainda não sei se continuo ou  não)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O estudante

Um banho quente, tudo por um banho quente. Depois de mais um dia, melhor dizendo, um dia e uma noite é tudo que preciso e desejo. Ao chegar em casa, encontro dois recados de meus queridos. Bree iria dormir na casa de uma amiga, mas eu sabia que essa amiga, na verdade, era um estudante espanhol chamado José e Frank avisando que iríamos receber alguns de seus orientandos para uma reunião de apresentação para os novatos.  
Droga! Meus planos de relaxar na banheira foram por água abaixo. Não tenho grandes problemas com reuniões em casa, mas gostaria de ser avisada com antecedência por mais que eu fique quase sempre fora de casa.  
Pedi o que era necessário para a alimentação e tudo mais, agora só restava vestir a armadura de esposa feliz e dedicada. Um papel ao que nunca me encaixei. Barulhos juvenis me alertaram que era hora do show da “ a mulher do professor Randall' começar.  
Ao descer as escadas vejo muitos rostos conhecidos de alunos que estão com Frank desde da graduação e alguns novos. Rapazes e moças com paixão pelo passado. Ah como os velhos tempos são diferentes quando vividos. Frank acena para mim enquanto distribui os lugares em uma sala pequena demais para tantos. Ao arrumar a mesa dos petiscos, escutei sem querer uma conversa entre duas meninas:  
\- Só falta o Charlie. Ele mal começou e já está chegando tarde!  
\- Sim, mas nós sabemos onde ele pode estar…  
As duas começaram a dar risadas. Charles… Eu já ouvi falar desse rapaz. Escocês de nascimento e educado na França que estava nos EUA em busca de fontes sobre certa família escocesa que migrou para cá. Frank não queria orientar muito essa tema mas ele foi bem recomendado e o pouco que soube ele era um rapaz muito inteligente e meu marido logo o fez de pupilo.  
Quando fui para à cozinha para buscar algumas cervejas escutei a campainha e logo depois um coro de vaias tentando ser controlado por Frank.  
\- AEE só mesmo o novato para se perder e chegar atrasado!!  
Imagino ser o tal de Charles, mas não importa afinal como a maioria das coisas não tinham importância para mim nesse tempo presente. Quando entrei na sala um rapaz muito alto estava de costas para mim e usava uma boina preta cobrindo os cabelos e tinha uma moça loira a tiracolo. No meio dos colegas um pulou perto dele e disse:  
\- Não se usa boina em lugar fechado, seu imbecil !  
Quando a boina caiu com o tapa que o rapaz deu na cabeça do colega os cachos ruivos apareceram como seo cabelo tivesse em chamas e ele se virou para mim. Era ele, era Jamie com sua melhor cara de raiva, Não pude segurar a emoção e deixar cair as cervejas que tinha nas mãos e ele se aproximou para me ajudra a catar os cacos no chão.  
-Jamie……-sussurrei  
Com uma sorriso de lado ele falou com um sotaque carregado:  
\- Já fui chamado de muitas coisas, essa é inédita, minha senhora. Meu Charles Fraser, mas posso ser Jamie se for o desejo de tão bela mulher.


End file.
